1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle having a portion integrally formed of a screen, to decrease the weight of the buckle without decreasing its strength and durability.
2. The Prior Art
It is often a goal in the manufacture of buckles to decrease the weight of the buckle without compromising its strength. One such buckle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,928 to Lundstedt, which shows a typical side-release type buckle having a plurality of vents on both the upper and lower faces of the female component of the buckle. The vents both reduce the weight and allow air flow through the buckle.
A disadvantage of this type of buckle, however, is that the vents compromise the integrity of the buckle, and reduce its strength and durability. Repeated tension on the female portion makes this portion more susceptible to failure due to the vents.